Band oder DJ
Band oder DJ ist die 13. Folge der achten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 14.1.2013 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Der deutsche Sendetermin ist der 12 Juni 2013. Inhalt Drei Tage später sind Ted, Marshall und Lily in der Bar. Marshall und Lily erzählen, dass Marvin einfach nicht aufhört zu weinen. Als Robin hinzustößt, sagt Lily ihr, dass eine Hochzeit zu planen ziemlich ärgerlich sei und sie es für Robin und Barney tun will. Robin erwidert aber, dass sie sich auf das freue. Robin und Barney sollten zuerst ein Datum für die Hochzeit finden. Ted ist sehr begeistert, bei der Hochzeitsplanung mitzuhelfen. Ihm liegen Vorstellungen vor, als ob es seine eigene Hochzeit wäre. Sie solle am 25. Mai 2013 in der Kirche von Long Island stattfinden. Die Farben sollen Creme und Lila sein. Lily gefällt das nicht und sie schaut ihn böse an. Marshall fragt Robin über Barney aus. Robin sagt, Barney sei in Ordnung und seine Panikattacken werden langsam kürzer. Robin fragt Barney, ob er bei ihrem Dad die Erlaubnis geholt hat zu heiraten, was Barney aber nicht getan hat. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass ihr Vater beängstigend sei und Barney und sie mit ihm essen waren. Er dankt ihnen für das Treffen in seinem Lieblingsrestaurant, in dem er seine Freundin Carol traf, weshalb er auch vor acht Monaten nach New York zog. Dass weiß Robin bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht. Als Barney sich zu Wort meldet, verspottet Robins Dad ihn und sagt, dass erwachsene Männer keine blonde Haare haben sollten. thumb|350pxAls Barney in die Bar kommt, sagt er, er wolle eine Band für die Hochzeit. Aber Ted meint, sie sollen einen DJ kommen lassen. Barney fragt Lily, ob sie sich noch an die Band erinnert, die sie fast zu ihrer Hochzeit gebucht hätte. Robin sagt, sie sollten noch warten, da sie die Erlaubnis von Robins Dad noch nicht haben. Aber Barney hat einen Plan. Am nächsten Tag trifft Barney Robins Dad alleine im Restaurant. Er hat sich die Haare schwarz gefärbt. Er erzählt, dass es ihm ernst sei, Robin zu heiraten. Mr. Scherbatsky meint, als er Robins Mutter heiraten wollte, tötete er einen Bären mit blossen Händen. Das macht Barney Angst. Robin sagt später, dass sie von ihrem Dad eine Freundschaftsanfrage auf Facebook gekriegt hat. Robin will sie annehmen, ihre Freunde raten ihr davon ab, da sie nicht weiß, was er auf seiner Seite postet. Robin nimmt trotzdem an. In Barney Wohnung will Mr. Scherbatsky, dass Barney ein Kaninchen mit einer Pistole erschiesst, was Barney nicht tun kann. Dann kommt Robin hinein und fragt, warum die Facebookseite von ihrem Dad sagt, dass er verheiratet ist. Er erzählt, dass er seine Freundin geheiratet hat. Robin ist wütend, weil sie nicht darüber benachrichtigt wurde. Sie sagt, da sie nicht zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen wurde, darf er auch nicht zu ihrer kommen. In der Wohnung fragt Lily Ted nach der Band, da sie herausfand, dass er sie auf den Tag der Hochzeit gebucht hat. Ted gesteht, dass er dies getan hat, damit Robin und Barney sie nicht buchen können. Robin verdiene mehr als eine "beschissene, unzuverlässige Band". Er sagt, "Bands" ließen einen im Stich und haben mit jedem Mädchen in New York City geschlafen. Damit meint er Barney. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Robin heiratet. Lily nimmt Ted mit aufs Dach. . Ted sagt, er sei glücklich für die beiden, es sei auch er gewesen, der Robin zu Barney geschickt hat. Aber Ted schmerzt es, Robin gehen zu lassen. Zukunfts-Ted sagt, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben bereits einige Male verletzt wurde, aber als er erfahren hat dass Robin und Barney heiraten werden, schmerzte das eine Million Mal mehr. Lily erzählt Ted, dass sie sich manchmal wünscht, keine Mutter zu sein und wegzugehen und nicht mehr zurückzukommen. Ted sagt, dass Robin mit ihm zusammensein sollte und nicht mit Barney. Er fragt Lily, ob sie es ernst gemeint hat, was sie sagte. Sie antwortet, dass sie es liebt eine Mutter zu sein und Marvin liebt. Aber die Kunst war ein großer Teil ihres Lebens und nun ist kein Platz mehr für sie. Sie verbringt jeden Tag bei der Arbeit mit Kindern und zu Hause ist es das Gleiche. Ted fragt Lily, ob sie mit Marshall darüber gesprochen hat. Aber Lily fragt das Gleiche zurück. Lily sagt, sie akzeptiert die Dinge in ihrem Leben. thumb|left|350pxIn der selben Nacht akzeptiert Robin ein weiteres Treffen mit ihrem Dad. Er entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass er und Carol sich scheiden lassen werden, um alles gut zu machen. Er fragt, ob es dass ist, was sie will. Robin sagt, dass alles was sie will, ein normaler Dad sei. Sie verlangt eine Erlaubnis, dass Barney sie heiraten will, das Kommen zur Hochzeit, sie gehen zu lassen und mit ihr zu tanzen. Er willigt ein, aber nur für einen Tanz. Er wird zur Hochzeit kommen. Robin erzählt das Ted und meint es ist erstaunlich, dass Barney ihren Vater überzeugen konnte, sich zu entschuldigen. Ted sagt, Barney sei verrückt wenn er es nicht täte. Ted freue sich für sie. Aber sie sollten doch einen DJ nehmen. Trotzdem wollte Robin eine Band. Vier Monate später trifft Ted Cindy und ihre Partnerin Casey auf einer Zugfahrt, eine Woche vor der Hochzeit. Er erzählt ihnen, dass die angagierte Band abgesagt hatte und fragt ob sie eine Hochzeitsband kennen. Sie sagen, sie haben kürzlich einen Brunch mit Cindys Ex-Mitbewohnerin gehabt und ihre Band für das Wochenende zur Verfügung steht. Ted sagt, er habe Glück gehabt, sie getroffen zu haben. Zukunfts-Ted sagt, dass Glück nicht einmal ansatzweise das richtige Wort ist, denn hätten Robin und Barney auf ihn gehört, hätten sie einen DJ genommen. Die Hochzeit von Barney und Robin wird gezeigt. Die Band spielt. Robin tanzt mit ihrem Vater und Ted sieht die Bassistin an und lächelt. Gastdarsteller *Ray Wise als Robin Scherbatsky Sr. *Rachel Bilson als Cindy *Kaylee Anne DeFer als Casey (Cindys Freundin) *Anthony Robinette als Kellner *Jennifer Birmingham als Frau Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Als Ted am Anfang sagt, er würde Barneys und Robins Hochzeit planen, wird die Musik von Lilys "Du-bist-für-mich-gestorben-Blick" gespielt. *Als Ted erzählt, wie sehr es wehgetan hat, werden folgende Szenen gezeigt: **Das Kind, als es ihn im Ferienlager tritt. (Weicheier) **Wie Natalie ihn tritt. (Gutes altes Hemd) **Wie Ted von einem Fremden geschlagen wird. (Tue Böses, ernte Gutes) **Wie Stella ihm das Tattoo entfernt. (Zehn Sitzungen) **Als Barney Ted schlägt. (Weicheier) **Teds Kampf mit Missy, der Ziege. (Der Absprung) **Wie Ted immer wieder von Punchy geschlagen wird. (Positiv denken) **Wie Ted von Barney getreten wird. (Letzte Worte) **Wie Ted sich selbst mit heißer Suppe übergießt. (Punktsieg) **Als Robin Ted gesagt hat, dass sie ihn nicht liebt. (Langzeitwetten) *In Meins sagt Zukunfts-Ted, dass Cindy einmal ein Baby haben wird. In der "Vier Monate später"-Szene sieht man sie mit ihrer Freundin und einem Babywagen. *Ted erwähnt die Band, die Lily und Marshall in der Folge "Nur zwei Monate" für ihre Hochzeit buchen wollten - die "88". *Robins Vater ist genau wie sie ein Waffennarr. *Es färbt sich wieder ein Hauptcharakter die Haare. *Die Szene, in der Ted erzählt, wie sehr es wehgetan hat, ist ähnlich der Szene mit "schlechten Erinnerungen von New York" aus der Episode Das letzte Mal in New York. Anspielungen *Ted sagt, Robins Vater wäre ein Slytherin. *Teds Mutter hat ein 2000 Wörter Feedback zu Shades of Grey geschrieben. *Robins Vater postet Memes bei Facebook und erwähnt die "I can has cheezburger"-Katze. *Marshall und Lily erwähnen den Comedian Rip Taylor. *Ted redet über viele Bands und Sänger, die bei der Hochzeit auftreten könnten - z.B. Kool and the Gang, Beyoncé, ABBA, Bee Gees, Journey und Queen. *Robins Vater meine, er und Carol waren auf einem James Buffett Konzert und er will nur auf Robins Hochzeit tanzen, wenn der Song Cheeseburger in Paradise ist. *Marshall erwähnt ein Spiel auf Facebook, das mit "Gangstern und Bauern" zu tun hat. *Lily spricht vom Film Departed – Unter Feinden, aus dem Marshall und Ted auch eine Szene spielen. Fehler *Ted sagt, dass die Hochzeit auf den 25. Mai 2013 festgelegt ist, und Robin bestätigt dies. Allerdings ist dies ein Samstag; wie man später erfahren wird, findet die Hochzeit selbst allerdings an einem Sonntag statt. *Cindy erwähnt, dass sie und Ted (1 Woche vor Barneys und Robins Hochzeit) sich erst seit ein paar Wochen kennen, aber sie kennen sich seit Anzug aus!(5. Staffel). Da Barney und Robin in Staffel 9 heiraten, kennen sie sich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon seit 4 Jahren. *Die Szene am Ende, in der Ted die Mutter betrachtet, passt nicht zum Ende der Serie. Dort sieht man, dass Ted sitzt, die Mutter zum ersten Mal anschaut und von dort an sieht man fast alles, was Ted getan hat, bevor er die Hochzeit verlässt. Musik *"Voices" von Cheap Trick *"Guiding Light" von Television Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8